Spring day
by Shout InTheVoid
Summary: So in celebration of Naru Hina Fluffy Day I tried to contribute by this short one shot. Here are Hinata and Naruto taking the first steps towards each other as spring days warm their hearts! #NHFD8/Past


**Hello world! so i apologize if the story is messy, i didn't have much time so it's also short...  
there is a young Sai out here! i had to have him so i can stay faithful to SasuSaku xD**

* * *

Spring has finally arrived. The winter was long and hard. Hinata had to put on almost 5 layers on her and she would still feel the cold sneaking to her body. So when the sun was finally high up in the sky, the birds started singing, flowers blossomed everywhere and the village looked as lively beautiful as ever.

The first class teachers decided it was a good idea to take all of the kids outside on a picnic.  
Hinata was so excited when she heard the news, she ran back home and laid on her bed thinking about all of the possibilities ahead of her. A picnic for all of them meant both her and Naruto out in this beautiful weather, it meant she could approach him and maybe talk a bit. It meant he may notice her. In class he always seem distracted either by pranking the teachers or dreaming about becoming a Hokage. _Would he ever be a Hokage?_ Hinata wished so, badly.

"Ino had already talked about a plan to get Sai's attention should I do plan something too? I will just try to say hi and tell him how cool he is!" Hinata wondered.

When the day finally came, they all went to an open hill, it was covered with all colors as flowers have already reached full bloom everywhere. Daffodils, snowdrops, lilies and daisies swayed at the touch of a tender breeze. Water gleamed in the river and the green grass never looked this vivid. Nature was at it's fully glory.

They had fun all morning. they raced and played. Laughter filled the place but when it was lunch time, all the girls gathered to watch Ino's brave plan to offer Sai a flower.  
The girls gasped as they watched Sai's hand reach for the flower and a blush appeared across his cheeks. It works!

Next it was Lee who approached Sakura and offered her a rose. Sakura turned around to Sasuke, seeking a change in his mood but the young stubborn boy walked away and Naruto followed him. He seemed to Hinata unfazed by these flower offerings and she feared she would have to keep the sunflower in her hand for herself. He ran and kicked the air in an attempt to get Sasuke to fight him. She wondered if such a weather had an effect on Naruto, everyone seemed to be in a lighter mood than usual. _Would he be happy to receive the flower?_

"Go on Hinata, don't be scared. Just give him the flower. Nothing is wrong with that "Hinata jumped at the voice coming from behind, she tripped and fell back as she turned to face Kiba.

"Hay Kiba baka what are you doing?" Naruto screamed from a far and came running as his sharp eyes caught the action.

"What do you mean? We are just talking … why do you care?! Baka…" Kiba yelled back.

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto said as he crouched next to Hinata who went as red as a tomato and found it hard to utter a word.

"Hmm… I'm fine..."

"Good" Naruto smiled brightly at her.

"Umm Naruto… well... There are so many beautiful flowers here… I found this ... and I thought you might like it…" Hinata slowly held up the sunflower in her hand.

Naruto was silent and his mouth was hang open. He looked at Hinata, at the flower then at Hinata again before he grabbed the flower and ran away. Hinata was sad and felt tears burning her eyes. disappointment filled the air around her. He didn't say anything. Didn't he like it? Why did he take it then? Is it just that he didn't want embarrass her? She fought the urge to cry and when it was time to leave, she walked at the front on her own.

Suddenly,As she was watching the sky and humming to her, she heard a voice calling for her from behind. Soon Naruto caught up with her.

"This...Hinata… it reminded me of you, it's just like you." He said breathlessly as he handed her a pure white lily.

Hinata smiled shyly, took the flower from his hand and they walked back to the school side by side, watching as the sun sets knowing it only sets to rise again.

* * *

 **it's not that bad is it ? :p NaruHina couple are just too cute 3**


End file.
